Field
The described technology generally relates to display devices and methods of driving the display devices.
Description of the Related Technology
The gamma settings of a display device encode the correlation between the luminance of the display to grayscale data. According to Weber's law, human eyes are more sensitive to relatively bright colors and less sensitive to relatively dark colors. Thus, the correlations of the gamma settings can be nonlinearly determined based on our physiological characteristics. In addition, to ensure that viewers perceive even changes in the luminance of the display, the gamma correction can be performed by changing the predetermined correlations of the luminance to the grayscale data for the display.
In order to perform gamma correction, a target luminance and target color coordinates for white color is determined. When gamma correction operation is performed, output luminance and output color coordinates of the white color may be substantially the same as the target luminance and the target color coordinates of the white color.
In addition, after the gamma correction operation, the maximum luminance of each primary color can be determined and the display device cannot output light with a luminance higher than these maximum luminances.